


The thorns among roses

by littlemissliar



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissliar/pseuds/littlemissliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves me, he loves me not. Flower after flower, petal by petal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thorns among roses

**Author's Note:**

> This was created just to explore the starting stages of Maggie's and Tuls' relationship and how it's progressed. Also I just really wanted to write some Maggie angst.

Tuls sat in the humble, hidden away within the tree’s eyes burning into a painting. He could envision her smile right now, the blush in her cheeks, but he simply couldn’t put the thought to canvas. He had memorized her features perfectly, right down to the last freckle yet he was drawing a blank. In fact as blank as the canvas. He sighed, running a hand down his face as he pulled away from the canvas, looking on to the masses of trees. Maybe he should go for a walk? 

The thought drummed in his mind and he stood up, walking about of his hobble in the trees. He looked at the tree’s, noting the flowers blooming as he walked past, smiling at him. He looked down at them with duty filled eyes. The fairies floated around his head, giggling and smiling among themselves. 

“Oh I can’t wait to hear the good news!” one of them giggled, Lily.

“Yes! Oh I can’t wait to see how happy she’ll be that her side of the pact is complete and then it will be our turn” another one chimed in and Tuls smiled at the statement. 

Yes. Then he could see her and tell her his feelings, then he could rest his bones. 

“Tuls!” came Maggie’s scream, but it was not of happiness. 

Not the happiness of when she had found someone she was certain could be her true love. Not it was louder, angrier. Almost like a screech. Tuls stood a halt, he could hear Maggie’s ragged breathing, angry and full of spite as she marched through the fields, stepping on the flowers, her burning green eyes looking over for were he was. 

He started to walk towards her voice, head tilt in curiosity. Then she looked at him, Tears ran down her cheeks, her face red with anger and teeth pulled back into a snarl. He stopped right into his tracks as she stormed over to him, “It didn’t work, Tuls You said it would work!” 

His eyes went wide, “But my magic was supposed to-”

He was cut off by Maggie screech, “Then why didn’t it work!” 

“I did everything right, I got his most precious possession and then I gave it to him and then I asked him out and then-” Maggie’s voice slowly started to soften, her face turning red as she blinked back to tears but then decided to furiously wipe them away and turn her vicious gaze on him. 

“You did something, didn’t you? You just couldn't stand that I was going to get my side of pact first” she snarled at him, eyes sharp like knives, teeth like fangs.

“Magnolia I have nothing to lose and everything to gain to you completing your side of the pact” he softly, eyes looking away from her. 

Maggie stopped for a moment, looking up at him, her eyes wide and then her face crumbled. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, and she heaved in shaking breathes, snot running down her nose, cheeks red as she started to cry, “Then why doesn’t he love me?” 

Tuls felt his heart twist and he sat down onto the ground, no longer a giant to her. He opened his arms. Maggie ran into his arms, and her arms wrapping around his as she buried her face into him, crying and heaving in shaking breathes. She brought her knees together, curling around into his chest as she cried and he gently brought his arms around her, rocking the two of them back and forth. 

“Why doesn’t anyone love me, Tuls. It’s not fair I deserve to be in love just as much as anyone else, it’s not fucking fair” Maggie sobbed out, her voice in howl, makeup running down her cheeks. She looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red, “Am I ugly again?” 

He had seen her memories, the teasing, the jokes. Maggie looking at herself in a mirror, looking at her braces and pimples. “No, you are not. You never were” 

“Then why did he say no?” she drummed out, resting her hands on her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs. 

“I don’t know”

“Why doesn’t anyone love me?” it was child’s question. Why is the sky blue, why does the grass grow green, why does the world work this way. 

“I don’t know”

**Author's Note:**

> You know I have a psychology paper due on Friday


End file.
